SAVING THE WORLD HALLIWELL STYLE
by Idreamofivan
Summary: 2027-Chris has return to the future, life returned to as normal as Halliwell manor's life can ever b. Everybody is ready to follow Chris in their new quest to save the world. With all the cuteness and laughter than life in the manor can bring. Plz. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

SAVING THE WORLD, MANOR STYLE!

SUMMARY: 2027-Chris has return to the future, life returned to as normal as Halliwell manor's life can ever b. Everybody is ready to follow Chris in their new quest to save the world. With all the cuteness and laughter than life in the manor can bring. Plz. R&R.

**PREFACE/NEW CHARACTERS/ STORY LINE:**

You'll probably can get through with out reading this, but if you don't understand something, read this (Or ask me, I will answer any question you might have). So, give me a chance and let me briefly explain the characters/storyline so you don't have to read my other stories if you don't want to, (this one is going to be funnier I guess, the others are more angst type like, except the 3 menaces that people said it was pretty funny, to my delight). Cuz, I must admit I LOVE having readers and reviews (She blushes!)

**Piper and Leo** are still alive and well, Leo demoted himself to whitelighter.. they are more or less as annoying as always. But we still love them (specially since Wy and Chris are AWWW). Piper has P3, one more club and two restaurants. Mostly managed by her and Wyatt, though Chris also kind of helps them.

**Wy**: He is good, though, when Chris came back, he cast a spell to see how he had been on the other life time and almost went COO COO out of guilt. The Twice Blessed has energy balls, astral projection, force field, the ability to mimic/project his enemies powers, the whole spontaneous combustion thingy with the blinking, healing, TK and orbing.

**Tatiana:** Is Wy's girlfriend. A mortal whitelighter (mom whitelighter dad whitelighter A whole big mess with the elders a mortal whitelighter). Tatiana is a nurse.

**Chris:** Who doesn't know Chris? We all know him and love him... He has both sets of memories and it has just been announced to him that he is the heir of Excalibur (It was suppose to be Wyatt, but the timeline has been altered-predestinated?) and he has to lead this whole bunch in a crusade to save the world (AGAIN!). In this life Chris has the power of healing, freezing and accelerating things-just like his mom, but more powerful, he can freeze other witches, that they used to hide from mom or the aunts when they were a kid!- , and invisibility. Not that he didn't in his other life time.. but.. the long story of all what happened in the other life is in When two lives collide .Chris is going to grad school in magic school.

**PHOEBE AND MATT :** Matt is half demon, half witch (Phoebe always had a thing for the dark side, and I like it!). He can shimmer and has TK.

**PRUE HALLIWELL:** Yeah they are ALL Halliwell, so get over it! I didn't want to think about more last names. She has straight brown hair up to her shoulders, brown eyes. She is sweet, quiet and of gentle nature. She is an empath, can levitate, she is working on her telepathy, she can manipulate the air and can shimmer, a power that scares her a little since it is demonic OF COURSE PRUE IS THE DAUGHTER OF PHOEBE and Matt!! Why would I put them beneath them if not?? This people asking all this dumb questions!! AHH yeah, she is Wy favorite and vice versa.

**PAIGE AND JAKE:** He is a Whitelighter (yeah.. ANOTHER! I know..it's whitelighter invasion!) had helped Paige all through her crusade to save magic school. Where they both worked right now. As head masters and teachers. Ahh yeah.. When Paige got married, instead of assuming her husband's last night... She was there in that place where you change your name, and decided to be original and help me avoid picking up a last name for Jake and change her name to Halliwell. So all the kids could have the same last name. Paige can finally heal.

**AND THEN CAME THE DREADFUL TWINS** (If you read any of my other stories, you'll know the twins are specialist in giving people headaches.. yet they are so much fun!)

**PATTY HALLIWELL:** Red headed girl, blue penetrating eyes and a spicy personality. She can orb, is working on her healing abilities, she had the same orbing TK as her mom and can manipulate fire. She worships Chris.

**PENNY HALLIWELL :** Blonde, gray eyes,is outgoing, she doesn't stop talking, even if her life depends on it, super popular. She can orb, is working on her healing abilities, she had the same orbing TK as her mom and can manipulate water.

**SOPHIA FRIGGS: **She is the incarnation of the goddess of wisdom. She reincarnate to help Chris in his quest to save the world, something that she is most definitely not happy about. She had a hell of a life (and not in the party way, in literal HELL) and everybody she cared for died, another thing she is most definitely not happy about. She is a doctor in the same hospital as Tatiana. We don't know all her powers yet, but we do know that she has empathy, telepathy, she can read minds and manipulate someone's brain in almost any way. She usually protects herself giving the attacker immobilizing headaches. And she also showed she can manipulate someone's brain to make them do whatever she wants. She can also read at an incredible speed and has the most amazing memory in the world, since she can remember everything she ever lived or saw since she was conceived as if it just happened.

**BIANCA** is dead, she died the same day in both worlds

The three menaces (Prue, Patty and Penny) are the future charmed ones, share a weird connection and they can read each other's mind.

Chris and Wy also share the same connection

And there is also a supernatural connection between the Heir of Excalibur and the goddess of wisdom.

**THE DEMON WE WANT TO KILL:** Previously in MY version of Charmed, and not the one I don't own (And yeah, that counts as disclaimer, so Brad, deal with it!). All we know about this demon is that it was genetically breed to be super powerful and it lives in a palace in the underworld, where they took Piper and read her mind, though she doesn't remember anything about it.

ON WITH THE STORY:

* * *

**CHAPTER I: INTRODUCING LIFE IN THE MANOR**

-"So.. Are you ready to save the world now?" Said Chris

-"Are you?" Sophi Answered

-"Not really... but I am great at pretending!" He smiled

-"Well, then, we'll be two pretending" She smiled back.

---

-"CHRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS... CHRISSSSSSSSSSSS.." They heard Penny shout from downstairs.

They both run down the stairs worried.

-"Do demons really have to attack on Friday night?" Said Chris "Don't they have a life?"

-"This, coming from the guy that was doing HOMEWORK on Friday night?!" Sophia chuckle.

They got to the lower part of the stairs and Penny started complaining

-"Wy is not letting us go to the party!" while she orbed away, avoiding the energy ball a demon was shooting at her.

Wyatt threw an energy ball at that same demon while hooting

-"Ok, have you SEEN how your cousins are dress for the party?? Are you going to let them go looking like little tramps?"

The demon in question burst into flames.

-"Hey dude! Watch it! Or I'll tell my mom you called us tramps!" Angry Patty yelled while another demon threw fire ball at her.

She extended her hand, and the fire ball transformed into a huge amount of fire that went right back to "his owner" and involve him in flames

-"when are these people going to learn, you don't THROW fire balls to someone that can manipulate fire?" She continue.

-"Well, I'll tell Paige that if her daughters didn't dress like one, I wouldn't have to call you that" He stuck his tongue at the twins "Look at Prue, why can't you guys dress like her?"

He looked at his brother, that was all Chris needed, to know there was a dark lighter behind him. Chris grabbed Sophi's hand and orb away, just in time to avoid the arrow the darklighter had shot.

Patty called

-"ARROW" and the arrow went back to the dark lighter that died instantly.

-"Ohh see, its all cuz Prue is your favorite Wy. And now you.. what?" Penny pointing at Chris "you are going to defend your "little girl" Patty and who is going to defend me?" She whine, sitting down and crossing her arms.

Chris shake his head in disbelief.

-"So what did all these demons wanted? Did you get who send them?"

-"Gee, NO bro.. I was planning to invite them for coffee, and ask them to what did we owe the pleasure of their visit.. but it kind of slipped my mind after they threw the first ENERGY BALL!"

-"How are we ever going to know who is this super breed demon that we are suppose to defeat, if we keep on vanquishing his demons?"

-"Oh.. sorry coz, next time I'll let myself be hit by an energy ball, so you can have a small chit chat with our "special" friends!" Said Penny sarcastically.

-"I didn't say that.. but there was a darklighter and two different types of low level demons. That mean this super dude is already organizing the underworld pretty good!"

-"Actually, there were two darklighters and three different demons. We just didn't call before cuz we didn't want to bother you guys" Penny answered him.

-"But you thought bothering me cuz Wy has a problem with your outfit was OK? Is nice to know my cousin has her priorities set so well"

Penny stuck her tongue at him.

-"Are you sure this are the people that are going to help us save the world?" Asked Chris with an amuse mock in his face

-"Yep. But I never said it was going to be an easy task, dude" Said Sophia patting his arm laughing.

-"Oh yes Bro, cuz your maturity level is soo off charts.. right?" Wy teased.

-"BOO-HOO people, can we come back to the main issue here. Cuz you guys might be dead boring, but we actually have a life and a really cool party to attend"

-"Gee! And here I was thinking that saving the world was more important than partying.. what was I thinking?? My good.. who fooled me so BAD?" Chris said Sarcastically

-"Ohh you are SOO dramatic!"

-"We do have a life.." Wy got offended "and you can attend to your party...is soo very easy... GO CHANGE!" Wyatt commanded Penny

-"I don't want to go change.. and YOU can't tell us what to do!"

-"Well, lets go and hit the book to see if we find the demons that attack you" Said Chris

-"WHAT??" Said Wyatt, Penny and Prue at the same time.

-"There is no way bro, the demons are not going to be any less dead tomorrow. Tat is going to come in any sec, and we are going out. I am going to have a life if it KILLS me!! And so should they"

-"That is what I say Wy" Said Penny smiling 'So can I have one, without having one of my favorite cousins forcing me to live in the attic researching demons, and the other one forcing me to dress and live like a nun ? God.. what are you going to get me for my birthday Wy, a chastity belt?"

-"Keep on ranting and I will" He stuck his tongue at her.

-"PEO-PLE. DE-MON" Chris said stressing every word

-"CHRIS. NO-OO!" Said Wyatt in the same tone.

And Tatiana chose that moment to orb in.

-"Tat" Said Wy with a huge smile and kissing her dearly. After 10 years of being together and like 15 of knowing each other and being inseparable, one would have expect the "butterflies" to died. But they never seemed to have.

-"EWW.. Wy. I am the one that's going to give you a chastity belt, if you keep on living porno scenes in front of me".

Wy threw a pillow in her face with his TK, without stopping his kiss.

-"Ok, Wy lets go! What are you guys planning for tonite?"

-"We are going to a party" Said Penny.

-"Correction, you are going to your closet and then.. you might go to a party"

Tatiana ignored them, since that fight happened almost every weekend.

-"And you guys?"

Sophia shrug.

-"We are going to research on the demons that just attacked us" Said Chris

-"AH??" Sophi in surprise "How did the WE got there?"

Chris looked at her with puppy eyes.

-"Come on, I barely saw them, and I don't have your memory. And you know the book by hard"(1)

-"I'll tell you the names and you'll look for them" Now it was her turn to use the puppy eyes.

-"But it's boring to do it alone"

-"Cuz is SO much fun to do it together" She said sarcastically "YEY!"

-"Come on, come on" Said Tatiana acting as peacemaker. "You two come with us, we'll go out, have fun, and then, come back here and do some fun demoniac research and YOU" looking adoringly at her boyfriend "let your cousins have a little fun, ok"

-"Fine!" He said pretending to be angry "Ok, you can orb(2) now"

The twins orbed away.

-"What do you guys think?" Said Tatiana

-"I am all for it" Answered Sophi.

-"Chris?" Ask Wyatt

-"But..."

-"Ohh come on.. when was the last time we party together on a Friday night? Don't you love your big brother any more?" Mocking being hurt.

-"Like... two weeks ago?? And you know I love you dumbass, so, you are not going to guilt trip me out of this"

-"well... but what a hell of two weeks.. right? You coming back from the past, knowing about the other life time, you almost dying, we met Sophi over here, it feels like a whole life time."

-"OHH you are SOOO going to guilt trip me out of it, right?"

-"AHA, so you are coming, or should I keep on going?" Smiling smugly

-"ok, Ok. But we'll do some research after we come back"

-"What ever the leader and heir of Excalibur says.. we live to serve him. You know that" Said Wyatt putting an arm around his brother's shoulder as the left to the door.

-"OHH SHUT UP!" his brother answered.

---

The door closed and in the kitchen their parents were listen, laughing.

-"see, aren't we proud of our little kids?" Said Paige

-"yeah, and they are suppose to save the world" Said Piper

-"Poor world!" Sigh Phoebe

--

(1) She remembers everything she reads by hard, and she read the book of shadows one night

(2) He was blocking their orb so they couldn' t orb outside the house, they could still orb inside the house.


	2. Stories of the attic on a friday night

**A/N: **Ok, this chappie is not going to be us funny as the first.. actually my idea is to make this story with funny parts, sad parts, supernatural parts, cute parts.. I mean, mix everything quite like life, cuz is just the story of their lives. I hope you guys still stick with me and like it.

This is a VERY weird chapter, I guess. I donno why, just typed and it came out like this.. I am scared of your reaction, don't know really why, I guess cuz is not too funny nor too tragic.

**CHAPTER II:** Stories of the attic on a Friday night

Leo was pacing worried in the dinning room, while Piper was sitting down looking at him.

-"would you just calm down. He is fine.. Wyatt would have orbed him here if not"

-"But..."

At that moment the door opened and Leo run to the door.

-"Chris, you are fine, thank god" he hugged his youngest son, that was looking at him like "What are you talking about?"

-"Wyatt, how could you do this" Leo continued angry "You know your brother is still sick and you take him out partying?? Are you crazy?"

-"Dad, we went to a restaurant. I seriously, don't consider that as hard core partying. Besides, you know I was checking on him. Don't you think I would come back right away if he started looking sick? He would have stayed all night in the attic, researching demons if not.. and that is definitely a LOT HEALTHIER than going out for dinner" He said sarcastically

-"And I am FINE.. so, if you excuse us. We got some work to do" Said Chris angry.

-"The only work you are going to do mister, is in your sleep. Up to bed, now" Piper ordered.

-"Mom, I am not two anymore!"

-"well, then start acting like the mature person you claim to be, and start taking care of yourself!" Wyatt said.

Chris stuck his tongue at him, super maturely. And said.

- "AHH whatever, you guys are impossible!" knowing that there was no way he could argue his way out this one, if all three of them were against him. He would pretend to go to bed, and later he would go to the attic to do some research.

Everybody headed upstairs and Sophi said on Chris' ear.

-"You still remember I hear your every thought, right?"

-"yeap.. but I also know that you can't sleep at night either, so you are going to come and help me! It's a lot more fun, to do research with me in the attic, than to get haunted by my or your nightmares" He smiled smugly.

-"Can't we just watch a movie, have milk and cookies, or something, like the rest of the insomniac people do? Why did I get stuck with the most boring insomniac in the world?" She whine

-"You know you love it!" Chris smiled.

-"PFF with passion" She said sarcastically.

--

2005. Two month after Chris was born. 4.00 AM.

Piper was laying on her bed, eyes wide open, thinking non stop, as she did every night for the past 2 months. Was Wyatt really safe? Did Chris really died? Did we save our poor babies' future?

Leo orbed in. He looked even worst than her. Guilt and pain were consuming him. He spent all his time, chasing Barbas .The only times he would orb back, was when baby Chris or Wyatt started crying or really late at night for a few hours, to hold his wife and tell her that everything was going to be fine, with less conviction than a prisoner in Aushwitch.

Suddenly, baby Chris started crying; They were probably, the only parents in the world that were actually glad that their baby cried at 4.00 am in the morning. That gave them an excuse to get their morbid thoughts out of their heads, and they were reminded that Chris was still there.

They both ran to the nursery. Paige had already orbed in and was holding Chris.

-"It's Ok, baby. Food will come soon"

-"Great, now I am reduce to a walking food dispenser!" Said Piper amused.

Phoebe had ran just after them, and was there, in the nursery, too. Piper was breast feeding and everybody was staring at her and Chris. This had happen every night, since Chris got home.

-"That's IT" Piper cried with a sudden resolution "We can't keep on going like this! We are going to the future!"

-"But what about future consequences? What about personal gain?" Leo said, less convince, than when he was telling Piper everything was going to be fine.

-"Leo, stop deluding yourself. Nothing can be worst than this! I mean Chris can't cry for two second before five people start running to him, he is going to be the most overprotected human being in the PLANET. And Wyatt, he can't even spill his milk, without all of us thinking if that is a sign of him turning evil. Like this, no wonder they grew up to be PSYCHOS!Or will grow up to be Psychos, or would have grown up to be psychos.. WHATEVER.. tenses in time travel get SOO weird! The important thing, is that my babies, at this rate, are still going to grow up to be two insane characters! Not to mention what is doing to us!"

Nobody really needed too much more convincing. It was true, it was driving them insane. And it was affecting the babies too.

-"So.. how are we going to get there?" Asked Paige.

-"Well the spell we did should have work, if Gideon wouldn't have done last minute "Twitches", and so should have the potion. So, I say everybody goes back to bed, and we work on everything tomorrow. We leave tomorrow night, any objection? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There were none. And the sleep in the manor was a lot more peaceful that it had been in the last two month.

The next night the kids were left at Darryl's. They had decided that the spell had better chances to work, and in case they had any problem, they still had the potion to come back.

-"Ready?" Said Piper

-"Here goes nothing" Said Paige

"_In this time and in this hour,_

_We call upon the ancient power_

_Open the door through time and space_

_Lead us to the rightful place"_

And the portal open

-

back in 2027. Friday 2.00 am

-"Wy, I need your help" Said Chris orbing into his brother's room

-"And I need you to learn to KNOCK before you burst into someone's room" Said a half naked Wyatt, trying to cover his half naked girlfriend with his sheets.

-"what do you need, Chris?" Said Tatiana, not very glad to see him

-"Eww.. you guys shouldn't do that in public" Snorted Chris

-"We weren't planning on doing it in public, Chris! So what is it? And it better be important! cuz despite popular belief, some of us, DO have a life"

-"You promised you were going to help me with the research remember? I didn't see the demon you vanquished before we got there"

-"And you orbed into MY BEDROOM for that?? I thought mom told you to go to BED"

-"Whatever.. are you going to help me or not?"

-"NOO.. can't you see, I am BUSY??"

-"Pff.. now you call THAT busy.. EWW"

-"Chris, can you leave? PLEASE?"

-"No, you promise you were going to help. If you don't help me, I'll tell mom what I just saw"

-"God, what are we five? You can't be serious" By the look in Chris' eyes, he knew he was serious. Not that his mom didn't obviously know, that he and his girlfriend did "couple stuff", but one thing was knowing, the other was having Chris telling her "Chris, you are HORRIBLE!"

-"Yeap, but I always get what I want, bro" Walking out of the room

-"Well, that is cuz you are spoiled little brat" Wyatt was following him taking Tatiana with him.

When they got into the attic, Sophi was there, waiting for them.

-"What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked.

-"You think you are the only one your brother can convince? Try hearing his every thought. If I don't come here, your brother will start torturing me, with imagines of naked women, if he decides to play nice! I don't want to have someone else fantasies in my head or something worst, EWW!"

-"Well, then you are so lucky you didn't see what I just saw" Said Chris thinking about the scene with his brother.

-"EWW I just did, can you like.. stop thinking for while?"

-"Sure thing missy, I'll run to the nearest hospital tomorrow morning to get myself a lobotomy. How does that sound?" He said sarcastically.

-"Like HEAVEN!" sarcastically back.

-"So you spoiled my nice Friday night.. just to come here and fight with her?"

At that moment a very sleepy Patty entered the attic.

-"I thought I heard you guys here" She went and place herself right in front of Chris, that embraced her with one arm.

-"You should be in bed" He told her sweetly

-"I wanna help too. You never call me anymore, when you do night research, you don't like me any more!" She said pretending to be offended.

-"You know is not that, but if your mom catches you here in the dead of the night one more time, we are both grounded for life"

-"Well, if anyone catches you here tonite, you are grounded for life anyways.. so what does it matter?" She laughed.

-"You find THAT funny?" Said Chris pretending to be mad. "This is FUNNY!" as he start tickling her.

-"Can we seriously stop all this nonsense? You know Patty is true.. if mom or anyone comes here and sees you up, Chris we are all dead" Said Wyatt

-"Don't worry, they never come before 5.30" the Chris, Sophi and Patty said at the same time.

-"That is SPOOKY. Do you guys do this EVERY night?" Ask Tati, one look was more than an enough answer "Do you guys ever SLEEP?" again, redundant question. "No wonder you guys are such LUNATICS!" She laughed.

-"Well.. seeing that you baby cousin here saw the demon, and you are not planning to send her downstairs.. I think our presence here is not necessary, so Tat and I are going to continue with what we were doing" Said Wyatt standing up.

At that moment a portal opened in the attic's wall.

-"MOM?" Said Wyatt.

--

Drewfuller4eva: Yeah this one is not even half as funny at the first, but I just want to show life in the manor and sometimes is funny, but not always. The first chap was more an introduction at the dynamics of their relationship, and you could see each character's personality.

This chapter is weird, but I felt the urge of like GOD.. how don't they do this on the show...aren't dying to know?? And since the show is never going to give it to me, I had to write it.

Pukah: Yeah not that much point, is more an introduction at the dynamics of their relationship, and you could see each character's personality. Like an introduction. This chapter is weird, but I felt the urge of like GOD.. how don't they do this on the show...aren't dying to know?? And since the show is never going to give it to me, I had to do it.

FRENCH "butt kicking" SPARKLES: Yeap thanks for your correction! I am sorry for my mistake : ). Yeah I just wanted to show how the characters were like, cuz even in the other fictions you barely see it. This chap returns more to a ok normal real life pace. I guess or as normal as their life can be. Yeah I know.. still not one good kicking asses scene. And no.. their obviously not going to kick their parents asses when they come from the future. Though probably Chris is going to feel tempted, for all the "future consequence" stuff. I still had to do it, bring them to the future. Its so annoying that I don't get an episode like that in the show, that I had to write it.

Christine Marquez: You still like it?? I don't know.. this chapter kind of scares me, people reaction wise.. I guess, first for the sex things mentioned. Second cuz it so weird, is not funny or tragic or anything. .I still had to do it, bring them to the future, its so annoying that I don't get an episode like that in the show, that I had to write it.

may-j: Do you still like the story?? I know, the second chapter is so different from the first.. but I just want to make it like normal every day life, some parts are funny, some not so much, and besides I just had to bring them to the future cuz I know the bastard Brad Kern will never do it for me!! Anyways.. if you liked the funny part, you might wanna check my story the three menaces, that is 90 humor.


	3. Curiosity killed the cat

CHAPTER III: Curiosity killed the cat.

-"What are you guys doing here?" Chris asked, looking at them, they didn't look much older than how he remembered them from the past.

-"We needed to know everything was ok, Chris!" Leo scolded him.

-"Ok, everything is ok. Now you can go!" He said dryly.

-"Chris do you know why we are here?" Piper was exasperated but she didn't know how much did this Chris know about what happened. For all that she knew, maybe this Chris had no idea of anything that happened.

-" I think I have a pretty good idea" he said. "So I am telling you, everything is fine, now you can go" He ordered

-"What's wrong with you? I understand the whole future consequences, and the importance of your mission and all the psico-blah you've sold us for over a year. But Mister, do you have any idea what we've been through? What your parents had been through? We need to know what happened! We NEED to know that everything is alright, because we are driving insane and we are driving baby you and baby Wyatt insane, so zip the moral dilemma, and fill us in here. Cuz I can give you a very insane and unhappy childhood, my dear" Paige scolded her nephew.

-"Yeah I can kind of have an idea what you guys might have been through, mom. I am sorry, I came back to this time, I didn't die, Wyatt is good. Everything is perfect." His tone softened.

-"You almost died and I almost lost it. And now we have to face an unknown super demon. I hardly consider that perfect, bro" Wyatt smiled.

-"Wy… do you want them stuck here for the rest of eternity? I swear their over protectiveness is innate, it's not like they developed it with time. Can you just help me here? I didn't die and you are still your charming self!" He smirked at him

-"I love you too bro, even when you manipulate me into do anything you want!" He teased him.

-"Yeah it's a gift, no one can say no to me" He smiled sarcastically "Now…everything is really fine! Can you guys like LEAVE?"

-"Ahh we come all the way to the future to check on you and you are all rude to us, nice way to show your appreciation!" Said Paige sarcastically but Chris could see they were a little hurt

-"yeah, yeah, yeah. I am sorry, I really appreciate what you guys did, I do. But the longer you stay in the past, the longer you jeopardize everything. You have to understand that…"

-"Future consequences" The three charmed ones repeated at once, bored.

-"Yeap, so you understand. I am grateful and all, but I'd be more grateful if you guys went back like RIGHT NOW!"

-"But… you are not going to introduce you to this three girls? Who are they? Show us how the house look in the future… I donno… husbands? Kids?" Phoebe tried her best puppy dogs with Chris.

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

-"Wy? What do you say? Don't you want to know a little more about how your Aunts were in the past?" She said tying to see if her other nephew was easier to convince.

-"Phoebe, don't you dare play that trick on him!" Phoebe ordered.

-"Sorry, Aunty" Wyatt laughed "Apparently according to our new found leader, I can only be manipulate into doing stuff for him"

-"This is so unfair, come on, we come all the way to the future and we don't get to see anything?"

-"I thought you came to check that I was fine and that Wyatt didn't turn evil. You already verified both things, now is time for you to leave" Chris explained.

-"Ahh Chris, you don't get any more fun, even when you are raised in a nice environment without an evil brother! I can't believe you still raised your son to be a neurotic-duty obsessed freak Piper!" Phoebe whined.

Piper smirked. Chris looked at her offended. Tatiana laughed and Wyatt looked at her a little reprehensively, but then smiled with her.

-"Chris is not a neurotic freak!" Patty's adoration for her cousin, made her forget she shouldn't have been talking, that she actually should have been avoiding drawing any kind of attention on her. Since she was the only person in that room whose identity couldn't be reveal to the new comers.

-"And how are you pretty girl?" Phoebe asked the red headed girl.

-"No one! Chris is right, you guys should leave"

-"Oh come on, you are what …fifteen? And you are in the attic, in the dead of the night! You have to be family! Not to mention the way you jumped to defend Chris! What are you, her sister?" She said trying to sense any emotion coming from the girl. Patty put her best poker face "Shoot, I can't feel anything! I bet she took the empathy blocking potion! She has to be family! Actually I can't sense anything from anyone…except her" She pointed at Sophi.

-"Yeah, lucky me!" She said very sardonically

-"So you are not family"

-"Yeah and I am so devastated about it!" She said sarcastically.

-"Well, I am pretty sure that with that sarcasm of yours, no one will know you are not related to Chris or Paige!" Phoebe continued "So what about you?" She asked the blond girl besides Wyatt.

-"I am not sarcastic" She said smiling

-"FUNNY!" Phoebe mocked "I meant if you were a member of the family! But you are too old to be my daughter. Which leads us back to you, missy. Are you Chris' sister?"

-"NOO, I am not having another kid." Said Piper alarmed

-"Yeah, because you really planned getting pregnant with Chris" Paige teased her.

-"Besides, we can't produce a red headed girl!"

-"Why not, it would look like such a cute trio, blonde, brunette and red headed" Paige laughed

-"You have them then!" Piper answered sarcastically.

-"People, FOCUS. Honestly, can't you guys see that finding out who any of these people here are, might jeopardize the future!"

-"But I wanna know. I wanna see the little girl in my vision, I want to meet my husband" Phoebe whined.

Chris sighed, it was pointless fighting with Phoebe, she wouldn't listen to reason. He put an arm around her shoulder and said sweetly and calmly.

-"I know, but you will meet them, soon. And you will be very happy, I promise, ok?"

-"Ok" She said and Chris let go.

-"No, Chris..." Sophi warned him, but too late Phoebe walked to the nearest the table, and kicked it hard, the table turned over and felt loudly. "OOPPPS" She said innocently.

-"What did you do that for?" Asked Leo shocked.

His answer didn't take much to orbed and shimmer in the attic.

Leo orbed in with Piper, Matt shimmered in with Phoebe, Paige and Jake orbed in together, Prue shimmered in and Penny orbed in too. The whole family, past and present version was in the Attic

-" What happened here?" future Piper asked worried, before she could even finished materializing.

-"MOM, you looked so HOT when you were young" Screamed Penny, running to Paige's past version.

-"PENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" So many voices cried at the same time.

may-j: Yeah I know it took forever to update, specially considering how fast I update my other stories… I dont know.. writers block my hard drive died, and I had a lot written for this story here…. Plus no real excuse, I am just bad bad bad. Anyways… short but hopefully it'll help me get over my block and I hope you still liked it. TKS!

**FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES: **WOW I kind of had abandoned this story. I hope you still remember it. ANywya thanks for all your reviews, you are the best. And I hope you liked this

Drewfuller4eva: Heheh you thought that was an evil cliffi? Wow… sorry, specially cuz I had the worst block with this story and haven't update it in ages. I hope you still liked this short chappie.. hopefully I'll overcome my block. Tks for the review.

Christine Marquez : Thanks!! I will try to show down the pace.. though you probably don't even remember this story cuz I haven't wrote anything in like a long long time. I hope you still like it, this is slower.. too short though.

Kamiko27 Yeah I know it took forever to update, specially considering how fast I update my other stories… I dont know.. writers block my hard drive died, and I had a lot written for this story here…. Plus no real excuse, I am just bad bad bad. Anyways… short but hopefully it'll help me get over my block and I hope you still liked it. TKS! Chris is not more or less powerful than Wyatt I guess, they have different powers. Chris is the leader, he is the one that is suppose to lead all the other powers into victory. I guess he is super powerful because Excalibur gives you like this whole bunch of powers, but the story is more like even if he is not born the more powerful, because Wyatt or the 3 girls are more powerful than him, he is the one that everybody follows, he is the head, the others are more like the raw power, that makes sense? But yeah he still has a lot of power, because he has excalibur


End file.
